1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic-image-developing toner, a process for producing an electrostatic-image-developing toner, an electrostatic image developer, an image-forming method, and an image-forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
With electrostatic-image-developing toners using addition polymerization type resins or polycondensation type resins comprising a random monomer chain, fixing of a toner image has been predominantly accelerated by heating rather than pressure.